


Nice Company

by son_of_thyr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Black Flag, F/M, One Shot, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Staring, Vane is not the creepy man, creepy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_thyr/pseuds/son_of_thyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had many friends here in Nassau, and being friends with pirates can be tricky, however most of the time it pays off greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Company

It was a sunny afternoon in Nassau and you were enjoying the company of Charles Vane at the Avery. He was holding you close to his side and you were both nursing an ale of your own.

You had caught his attention just as he was storming up the stairs, muttering something to himself.

"And what's eating _you_?" You said as he walked by, hoping not to tick him off further. But you weren't worried, he had never gone off on you before and you suspected he didn't want to appear as anything but pleasant to you.

"It's Hornigold. Fucking turncoat." He stopped in front of you, you could tell he was trying to calm himself by taking deep slow breaths.

You tried to give him a calming smile. "Ale?" You said as you took a step backward, towards the bar.

"Aye." He said and sat down by a table near the stairs to take out his pipe for a smoke and wait for you.

There weren't many people around, only a passed out Rackham and another man who was drinking an ale by himself by a table nearby. You had never seen him before, and you didn't want to see him now. His presence made you uncomfortable, the way his eyes followed your form without him thinking you were noticing. You tried putting on an angry face and glare at him to make him stop, however this only got you a creepy smile from him and more lecherous stares.

You returned quickly with two tankards that you put on the table and you sat down beside Charles, taking a sip from your drink.

"Thanks."

You sighed. "I heard about him too. I knew he was of a different mind than most pirates but I wouldn't have expected this. He's a fool to think that Rogers can be trusted, I know what people he likes to stick to and the type that likes to stick to _him_." You said calmly while looking into his eyes.

Your motivation to feel betrayed by Ben was slightly different, since you weren't a pirate, but an Assassin. A few of your pirate friends knew a little bit about this, but not enough to always now how much they could trust you. But you were friendly and had never been disloyal to them, and could be very helpful when it came to information about their enemies so they liked to enjoy your company. You had discussed with Ben specifically about Rogers, your stance on his policies and what he was doing and even a little bit about what the Templars were after. It had seemed as if he was of the same mind as you, perhaps that was why he was reluctant to join the Templar order at first. But, to your dismay, those bastards had gotten to him.

From your words and the way you looked into his eyes he knew that it was a very serious situation. This was about Templars, your enemy, and that meant you felt just as betrayed as he did. "So what will happen to him?"

"It's official, I've sent word to Tulum. I don't know how long he'll be around but as long as he stays a Templar he'll be in danger."

He nodded quietly, that meant he'd be dealt with.

You still felt someones eyes sting your neck. You turned around slightly to see the same not so pleasant face from earlier happy to see you notice him again. Not knowing what else to do you furrowed you brows, turned back around and gave an exasperated sigh.

Charles noticed your discomfort, you were so calm just moments before. "What's wrong?"

"That man is _staring_ at me." You uttered.

Charles turn his head to look over at the man, he saw immediately what his eyes were up to and put his arm around your shoulders to hold you and he relaxed like a big lazy cat, displaying his weapons. "You can stop making eyes at her, mate, the lass ain't interested." He yelled angrily. He could already guess the mans thoughts. "And you _don't_ want to know what I'll do if _that_ doesn't bother you." He only looked sheepishly over at him, which angered Charles further. "Get up and leave." With that he scrambled quickly to leave. "And I don't want to find you bothering any lass on this island again."

He turned back to you and you smiled. "You're fine." He tried to reassure you quietly and squeezed your shoulder.

"Thanks." You said, looking down at your tankard of ale.

You had not expected him to do that, you thought he would have scoffed and ignored the man or said something along the lines of _"Eh, you're a big girl."_ You wouldn't think most of your male friends would have cared at all, since nothing like that ever happened to them, at least not like this.

His arm was resting on the backrest of your chair and his hand was still touching your shoulder and back. You took your tankard in your hand and took another sip. You enjoyed his company a lot when the others weren't around.

 


End file.
